Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments, particularly mobile wireless environments. Data traffic has grown extensively in recent years, which has significantly increased the demands on radio resources. As the subscriber base of end users increases, efficient management of communication resources and quality of service (QoS) becomes even more critical. QoS management allows mobile service providers to control traffic across the radio interface, the transmission network, and the core network: from the heaviest users or applications. However, neither independent carrier Ethernet QoS mechanisms, nor radio access bearer QoS mechanisms are independently sufficient for reliably and consistently enabling a quality end-user experience. As future applications demand increases in bandwidth, reductions in latency, and stricter QoS requirements, current architectures may not be able to accommodate these parameters. Hence, significant challenges remain for managing network resources, particularly in the context of wireless network QoS.